The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers that execute formulas in spreadsheets. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to validating the accuracy of formulas from spreadsheets.
A spreadsheet is made up of rows and columns of cells. Spreadsheets often utilize formulas within one or more of the cells. The formulas may be independent, in which they require nothing more than a call to input data, or they may be dependent, in which they require operands and/or output results from one or more formulas found in other cells. Formulas are often syntax-dependent. For example, consider the correct formula for converting a temperature from Fahrenheit into Celsius:(° F.−32)× 5/9=° C.
Now consider the following formula, which (due to the absence of requisite parentheses) is incorrect, even though it appears very similar to (° F.−32)× 5/9=° C.:° F.−32× 5/9=° C.Although a computer will still be able to execute the formula ° F.−32× 5/9=° C., when executed ° F.−32× 5/9=° C. will return an incorrect answer. Such syntax mistakes, unfortunately, are common, particularly where no execution error results (i.e., the formula is still executable, even though it is incorrect).